A new beginning
by kikura
Summary: two sisters search for a new beginning they saparate in tokyo and go their own way what they found in those town are friends light adventure and maybe even love but their past isnt anything to beproud of will their loved ones accept them even after they find out sorry i am no good at summaries and my grammar is really bad bud its better than you think
1. OC introduction

CROSSOVER DURARARA AND K-PROJECT

my OCs

two sisters

Hana Karuka

older one 17 170cm tall long black hair (to the half of her back) often made to a side ponytail but sometimes open blue clear eyes

friendly helpful and patient if shes pissed she always looks at the sky it helps her calm down

she may be short and doesnt grow anymore but she is really strong not as strong as shizuo but she is capable of defending herself

a STRAIN like her sister can controll the air she can even fly but doesnt use it often and she can read the hearts of other and she can teleport herself and others if she touches them

good at wielding a katana and using a gun she always carries a black katana with her of course she hides she can cut vending machines with it

Yuki Karuka

younger one 16 165cm tall long dark blue hair( media/fragen/bilder/blaue-haare-ohne-blondierung-m oeglich/1_ ) (to the butt) often open or in a high ponytail or like her sister a side ponytail

she is undifferent and acts cold but she cares about the ones she loves only in the presence of her true friends she can be really happy she is a loner because she doesnt let everyone close to her

doesnt grow anymore but has enormous strengh

a STRAIN can controll any element and she has almost every ability there is she doesnt use them often because it would attract to much attention she could be even called the QUEEN of Strains dont you think

like her sister she can wield weapons well and like her sister she has a katana with her its a really dark night blue

THINGS THEY BOTH HAVE IN COMMON

they had a teribble childhood and their abilitys from a young age

since they were little they loved music and both have beautiful voices they even play instruments like piano,harp,violin and guitar ( e- and acoustics)

they both do a lot sports like martial arts and swimming yuki does gymnastics and soccer hana does batminton and basketnall

from america and search for a new start and they separate at the tokyo train station hana goes to Ikebukuro and yuki goes to shizume city and there beginns our new story

OCs for **K**

Akane Rineka

16 years old 170cm tall and long red hair ( to her schoulders... is going to grow longer in the time) always open and brown eyes

she is really hyper I would say but has her serious moments she gets along easily with other people even if they act cold like yuki but even she can be sad when something bad happens to her friends

is a good close combat fighter but doesnt like to get into fights

she isnt a strain she is going to be a Homra member and has good controll of her aura

if she can choose a weapon it would be something like a scythe but hasnt one and doesnt really need one

she lives in the dorm of Ashinaka high school her mother lives in town and her father works overseas

Hikari Sukaru

16 years 173cm long wavy light brown hair (just a bit above the butt) always in high ponytail

the serious person she seems like a cold person but isnt best friend of akane (of course she likes Tatara and Seri too) and together they become friends with yuki seldom shows an emotion or weekness

likes to fight with a sword she isnt experienced much thats why she doesnt get involved with fights

like akane she isnt a strain but she joins along with Seri Scepter4 but the both of them never break contact with akane and tatara

like akane she lives in the dorm of Ashinaka high school they share a room

A/N: lets pretend everyone goes to Ashinaka High School, Misaki is female and yeah Mikoto and Tatara wont die i think

OCs for **DURARARA**

Kaori Takahashi

17 years old 170cm tall short blond hair and amber eyes

a very happy person no one ever saw her sad and because of her personality everyone around her cant do anything but smile

she doesnt fight she doesnt like violence

goes to Raira Academy best friends with hana

A/N: anri mikado and masaomi are going to be a little older its in the highschool year of izaya shizuo shinra...

-**next time there is going to be a chapter this is only introduction of the OCs the first chapter is going to be short really short**

_**Your Kikura**_


	2. Prolouge

**hi here is the first chapter **

**enjoy**

**I dont own K or Durarara**

**-**"so... what are we gonna do now hana-nee-chan"

"dunno yuki maybe fly away escape from our live that we have here."

"Hana-nee-chan I dont like it here anymore it has to many bad memories."

"I know Yuki but where do you wanna go? I know we have enough money for the next 3 years but I think it would be better to live in another country and start at the beginning again."

"You know I always wanted to go to Japan there is so much I wanted to see."

"It is fine by me but there is one problem."

"And that would be Hana-nee-chan?"

"We must separate."

"what are you saying! why must we separate."

"Yuki you know why so dont complain."

"Yeah I know."

"And besides you know you always wanted to go to shizume city and I to Ikebukuro but we are staying in contact."

"yeah you are right. lets just pack everything and go to the airport."

"Yeah you are right."

And that was the last we spoke to each other as we were packing our stuff and heading to the airport. The flight was long but neither of us spoke a word.

So here we are at the train station in tokyo waiting for our trains to come and separate. Its not as dramatic as it sounds we are going to visit each other and call each other but the parting was still painfull the tought about being alone again wasnt pleasant at all but I can bear with it. There we are standing in front of each other our trains arrived just a second ago as we are staring at each other and chared our last embrace for a we separated we tought about each other and as the train started moving I smiled to myself thinking about my own new beginning.

-**thats it for the first chapter **

**how was it please review and comment even if it might be bad**

**give ideas and opinions too **

_**Your Kikura**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay here I am again with the second chapter**

**hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**HANA POV.**

So here I am standing in a train and trying so hard not to cry. I know I was the one who said we should separate but I didnt think it would be so painful. Slowly realising the train started to move I searched for a seat but to my dismay the train was really crowded. But luck was on my side as I spotted a young boy, who seemed to be my age, sitting alone so I approached him.

"I am sorry put could I please sit next to you?" I asked politely.

He looked up to me and blushed. "O-of c-course you can." he answered.

"Thanks." I said while sitting down. Now that I look at him he seems like a shy one but I must say he isnt that bad looking with his short black hair and blue eyes and the blush adoring his face. But if you think about it he could be my long lost brother since we have the same eye and hair colour. This tought made me giggle and he seems confused so I explained.

"I am sorry but I was thinking that we could be siblings as we have the same hair and eye colour... Oh and before I forget it I havnt introduced myself right? I am Hana Karuka and you?!"

"now that you mention it we could be Karuka-san. I am Mikado Ryugamine." he giggled a bit.

"Hihi nice meeting you but please call me Hana."

"Yeah ok. If I may ask how old are you Hana-san?"

"You know it´s rude to ask a lady how old she is but I am a nice person so I tell you. I am 17. and you?"

"17? you seem younger. I am 16."

"yeah I get that often. Can I ask you something Mikado-kun?"

"yeah what is it?"

"Where are you driving?"

"Ohh I´m going to Ikebukuro my best friend persuaded me to come and study with him at Raira."

" Oh really I´m going to Ikebukuro too. That means I am going to be your senpai from today on." I said giggling like a idiot.

" Thats good but say Hana-san why are you here alone?"

" My parents they died and my sister is of to another city. You know I am searching for a new start thats why I am here."

"Oh I´m sorry that I asked I didnt know."

" It´s ok no need to worry I am here to get over my parents death. Me and my sister were always interessted in Japan so we flew here." I said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean 'flew' ?"

" My sister and I came from America my parents were both japanise but they wanted to life there."

"Wow how is it in amarica?" he asked with sparkling eyes.

I giggled at his behaviour " Lively"

"Oh, ohh okay... Look Hana-san we are here."

"Yay we are here."

With that we left the train.

"I am going to call a friend to say that I´ve arrived. But I am going to wait with you for your friend."

"Go on and thank you."

"No problem."

I took out my (f/c) phone and called a friend of mine. my phone made those beep sounds and after a while someone took the call.

_"Hello?"_

_" Hi Shinra I am here now."_

_"Uwaaahhh Hana-chan I missed you."_

_"Yeah I missed you too."_

_"Should Celty come pick you up?"_

_"Yep that would be good."_

_"OK she is so excited to see you again."_

_"I am excited too, I´m waiting so see you later. Bye"_

_"yeah later BYE~!"_

And I hung up he really is hyper I would know him a few years already his father and mine were good friends and the both of them came visit us a few times so we kept in contact yeah so is it.

"Mikado-kun I´ve finished." I said before realizing that there was another boy. " Ähmm and who is this?"

" Ahh Hana-san this is Masaomi Kida my bestfriend." he said

" Nice to meet you Masaomi-kun."

"Yes it is a real honour to meet a beauty such as yourself."

"Masaomi don´t do that its not nice to just flirt with a girl you met for the first time." Mikado scolded

" Ahh Mikado are you jealous because I never compliement you." Masaomi teased.

Mikado blushed he really is cute and answered. "of course not who would be jealous!?"

Masaomi teased him a little bit before I said. "I approve." With a thumps up.

"wha- what do you mean hana-san." Mikado asked.

"of your relationship of course what else." I said with a straight face. Now both boys blushed it was really cute.

"We arent like that we are just friends." Masaomi answered.

"really? you two look so cute together." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah we arent in that kind of relationship." Masaomi said again.

"OkOk I believe you." suddenly I heard horse sounds, celty must be waiting.

"what is the headless rider doing here?" asked Masaomi.

"Oh she is here to pick me up."

"Whaaaaat? Whyy?"

"Because we are friends why not."

"But I tought this is your first time in japan." Mikado said.

"Doesnt mean I dont know her. She visited me in america."

"OH okay." said Masaomi

"bye boys I´m going now see you at school."

"BYE" they both said and with that I looked for Celty and found her I saw her I ran up to her and gave her a big hug and of course she returned it.

"Hey Celty I missed you how are you?"

**"I missed you too and I am fine thanks." **she tapped on her phone.

"Good how does it go with Shinra?" I aked curious

**"everything is alright we get along better since the last time we visited you." **she tapped but seems like she noticed something ´cause she tapped again something. **"Where is Yuki I dont see her anywhere did something happen?"**

"Ohh no she just went to another city after all what happened she should just go where she wants to go, dont you think so?"

**"Yeah you´re right she needs her time I understand. Want to go now?"**

"Oh yeah let´s go." and with that she gave me a helmet and we both were of.

_I just hope this is a good start of my own __new beginning._

* * *

**that was the second chapter **

**I hope it was good please review**

**Thanks**

_**Your Kikura**_


End file.
